Loyalty To The Captain
by Veratican Justice
Summary: Nothing mattered now. All he knew was that he could not let Kuma reach his captain. Rated T for Language. Oneshot, No pairings. Nakamaship.


**Yeah, I know a lot of people do a oneshot on this topic, but I wanted to give it a try myself. :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Veratican Justice does not own One Piece, only the concept of the story.  
**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Loyalty To The Captain: Oneshot  
**

* * *

**Loyalty To The Captain**

All the time, Roronoa Zoro asked himself _"Why the fuck did I agree to become the second mate of such an idiot?" _And of course, there were times when he was glad Monkey D. Luffy was his captain. Though when he first joined Luffy, he doubted that he would ever be dutiful. All his life he betrayed pirates by pretending to be on their team and then hunting each of them down. It was business. But during all the adventures they had together, Zoro understood what loyalty was. He would fully support his crewmates and his captain's dreams, and help them accomplish it no matter what.

And now was the time to test that loyalty. Zoro felt his body scrambling to its feet, turning to face the giant, lumbering bear-man.

_Nothing mattered now. The only thing he knew was that he could _not _let Kuma reach Luffy. _

He knew he couldn't win, but he heard himself talking. _A bargain,_ a voice said in his head. "You may take the head…" Zoro said. "But let mine substitute his! I'm willing to exchange my life for his! I beg of you! My head might not be much now, but I will eventually become the best swordsman! I'll say that it's a good deal!"

Kuma stopped to consider this. "But with your life lost, how will you accomplish your ambition!"

_Nothing matters. He just had to stop Kuma. _"If I can't even protect my captain's dream, then all this ambition is just talk!" Zoro paused for breath. "Luffy… Is the man who will become Pirate King!"

There was a commotion behind him, and Sanji stepped up to face Kuma. The blonde chef walked up to the man and looked him in the eye, but when he talked, he was talking to Zoro.

"Idiot! What are you going to do with your dream if you fucking die?!" The cook directed his voice to Kuma. "Oi, Bear-man, if you're going to kill someone, just take my head! The marines don't give a fuck for me right now, but soon enough they'll fear the name 'Black Leg Sanji'! Come on, just kill me!"

_Like hell he was going to let that happen. He would not let anyone sacrifice himself or herself for him and lose their dreams. He was the second mate of the Straw Hats, and that was his job._

Sanji was still talking, but Zoro didn't listen. He stepped over to Sanji, and rammed the butt of his sword into the cook's hip. The cook stared him in the eye, and Zoro knew that what he had done was unforgivable.

_But it didn't matter. He had to protect his nakama. _

Sanji hissed "Bastard…" and slumped down, unconscious once again.

Zoro faced Kuma. "I hope you will keep your promise after my death." He let the sword drop. "I'm ready."

"Very well." Kuma grabbed Luffy by his chest, and suddenly, a huge bubble of glowing energy poured out of Luffy's body. "This is your captain's pain and fatigue. If you wish to die in his place, you must receive his suffering. You have not long life left in you, so this amount will kill you."

A small ball separated from the mass and floated towards Zoro.

"Have a try." Kuma said.

The ball zoomed into Zoro's chest, and intense pain numbed his body. He felt wounds form on his body, and for a moment he couldn't see anything, couldn't breath, couldn't hear, he could only feel. The pain…. Zoro wished he was dead…

_No. _

Zoro opened his eyes, and he was on the ground, no memory of how he got there. He got up again, and faced the glowing ball, taking his time. He charged at the ball, and just before entering, a single thought formed in his mind.

_He had done his duty._

* * *

Sanji awoke with a start, and remembered where he was. Kuma was gone, but Zoro….

Sanji scrambled to his feet, scanning the area for the swordsman. He caught sight of a standing figure, brutally mauled and bleeding furiously. The only thing that confirmed the bloodied mound of flesh was Zoro was the tuft of green hair.

"W-what the fuck happened? Where's the bear man?"

"Nothing." Zoro said. "Nothing."

_He had done his duty._

* * *

**End**

* * *

**I have to say, I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. Reviews Greatly Appreciated!**_  
_

**-Veratican Justice  
**


End file.
